


bnha vocaloid au

by ccjasper



Category: Vocaloid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (basically she just powers up tm people??? if that makes sense), F/F, F/M, FUKASE IS FUCKING OP WITH HIS QUIRK BUT I LOVE HIS QUIRK SO MUCH AND, Gen, HES GONNA HAVE A COOL HERO NAME THAT GOES WELL WITH IT, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, flower wants to be a hero but has a useless quirk, i love yohiopiko but i also love pikase so im dying, i want to write a yohiopikase fic but i know where im going with this fic right here, ig, miziki is literally like any songstress from fire emblem lol, nonbinary v4flower, not focused on relationships yet!!!!!!!!, oliver can turn into any species of bird, piko has electricity quirk + a little extra that i thought was cool, so i Cant Do It Here, the olikase is only rly hinted at bc piko thinks oliver and fukase are dating for a little while, transboy piko, vy2 can turn into a sword whats new, yohio is pinning lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccjasper/pseuds/ccjasper
Summary: Piko isn't as interested in the hero course as he could be or should be. His parents want both their kids to be heroes. Flower wants to be a hero, but their quirk isn't useful for the kind of hero work they want to be involved with at all. On the bright side, at least in the hero course, he gets to be around his best friends? Of course, there's a catch. Multiple catches.Fish, too, can be caught. Piko doesn't think he's interested in anyone, but that could change.(No prior knowledge of BNHA is needed, there's a brief "everything you need to know" in the notes of the first chapter.)





	bnha vocaloid au

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t have any prior knowledge of BNHA, put simply its a superhero anime/manga where peoples powers are called “quirks”. A quirk can be anything from super-strength to literally throwing grapes off your head, etc. UA is a school where students are trained to be heroes. That’s about all that’s important.

Saying Piko had always wanted to be a hero would be very inaccurate, rather he had his eyes set on the unrealistic goal of being an idol. Singing, dancing, having fans, all that ideal stuff - so why was he taking the entrance exam to UA, an academy for becoming _heroes?_ It wasn’t his calling, and he knew he wasn’t going to end up anywhere near the top. Was it for fun? To fit in? Because that’s what his parents wanted for him? Moral support for Flower, who didn’t want to go alone? Perhaps it was because his quirk was useless for what he really wanted to do. Whatever the reason, he found himself with a group of fellow exam-takers, mentally preparing himself in front of the overwhelmingly tall gates that would soon lead into an arena filled with tall buildings, the size fitting for just how tall the gates were. Were there really more than one of these on campus?

According to the explanation they had been given, there would be faux villains to run find and defeat for points. Different villains being worth different amounts of points. Those with the most amount of points passed the entrance exam, and those who didn’t have enough did not. There were 10 minutes to get as many points possible.

_ “Go!”  _

The voice was loud, with no countdown. It took no time at all after the gates were opened for everyone to be gone. Including Piko and Flower, of course.

 

He was quite practised with his quirk, and he was pleased to find out that the faux villains - robots - had a wireless port, likely to turn them off when the exam ended. At this point, an explanation of Piko’s quirk is in order; Cyber. He can turn into a cyber being inside of anything with a wireless port, rendering his physical body unconscious, as well as control over electricity.

While he could easily hack into these faux villains, it would be unwise to leave his unconscious body somewhere, so he resolved just to short-circuit any villains he could find with electricity.

Getting points wasn’t difficult at all.

He hadn’t worried any about letting Flower take the final blow of a few to give them some points, especially considering they did not have an offensive quirk. After all, it was Flowers dream, so having them fail would be devastating for the entire family, but if he gave up all of his points for them he’d just be a disappointment and he certainly couldn’t have that. 

 

He had briefly seen Miziki, who accompanied him and Flower for a few minutes. Piko couldn’t recall what her quirk was, but just having her around made him feel about ten times lighter on his feet, and like he could push himself much further. Perhaps it was a supporting quirk? That sounded about right. Regardless, she was gone soon. Thankfully the feeling didn’t leave when she did, because Piko was doing much more work than he probably should have been in order to help his sibling out with point-gathering. Their quirk wasn’t effective on the faux villains at all, which Piko thought was a shame, but wasn’t surprised.

Flowers quirk was to be able to control where an individual or groups attention was focused, and able to modify what they saw - to an extent, all they could do was deceive eyes with that. If an individual locked eyes with Flower, they could temporarily paralyze them. However, the faux villains were inhuman and did not have eyes or brains for Flower to fool, rendering their quirk completely useless and having them completely rely on their physical strength… and Piko. 

 

_ “Five minutes left.”  _ The monotone announcement said.

 

It was about halfway through the given exam time when Flower, who felt confident in the number of points they had, had separated themself from Piko to see what they could do on their own. At around this time, he stood face to face with a rather large faux villain.

Usually, he had them down in just a couple hits. No problem. However, this faux villain had started tearing itself apart in front of Piko. As he stood there bewildered at the actions of this villain, the sound of soft laughter erupted from behind him.

“Surprised? Pretty awesome quirk, huh?” Piko whipped around to face where the voice had come from. The boy who’d spoken was smirking at him. He had red hair and overall looked pretty scruffy with a side of his face covered in scars. His friend, a shorter blond boy with bird wings for arms and bare feet was giggling at Piko. Presumably for how shocked he was to see what he did.

“I had that.” Piko scowled, and started running off to find another faux villain - after all, points were important.

“Of course you did!” Piko wasn’t facing them, but he could only assume that was the voice of the little blond one. He had already decided that those two were not worth hanging around, and the feeling was hopefully mutual. The redhead seemed to have a powerful quirk, though, so Piko made a mental note that he would hate to be on the receiving end of that. 

 

He had also run into Yuuma and Gakupo, who had worked together in a beautifully practised sync.  Yuuma could transform into a sword, and Gakupo was inhumanely agile and occasionally straight-up wielding Yuuma in his full sword form. Not much else to say about how they worked together. If Piko didn’t know any better he’d think the two were already dating, but considering that Yuuma was his best friend in the whole world - he knew better, the poor coward would never admit his feelings.

 

Piko had taken down more faux villains through electrocution, and tried his best to avoid the red-haired guy from earlier. He wasn’t completely successful in this, every few faux villains he ran into occasionally would end up doing the same thing as the first time. At first he may have been shocked to see this, perhaps even a little scared, but at this point it was just getting plain annoying to see. Whenever it happened, he’d look around for the culprit and his british sidekick, find them snickering, and continue on with his hunt.

 

_ “Two minutes left.”  _ The monotone announcement said.

 

He also had the luck of running into Yohio, another good friend from grade school. Was it really luck? His actual luck was dodging the bright, burning light coming from a mirror he only spotted last moment. Yohio’s method of getting rid of faux villains was much less complex, practiced, or beautiful than Yuuma and Gakupo were, but none the less impressive. His quirk was summoning mirrors, and he could change the properties of light reflected from mirrors he summoned. Piko had always thought it was pretty neat.

“Hey!” His friend gave him a smile of acknowledgement, which served as much more encouraging than it probably was meant to be.

“Don’t burn me up, Hio.” Piko teased, giving him a quick wave before heading off in a different direction. His friend wouldn’t need any help, and sticking around him would just be a waste of Piko’s own points.

 

He had also run into a tall blue haired man melting whatever enemies he came across, he found it impressive. There was a group of three that seemed to be working together, too; two of them looked like twins, while the other looked completely unrelated to them and… very tired out. As if she had been doing three times as much work as he needed to be doing. Maybe she was? It sucked to be her if that was the case. 

 

_ “One minute left.”  _ The monotone announcement said.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, causing virtually everyone to stop in their tracks to see where it was coming from. Shortly following this, the buildings in the arena started to shake, until one or two had completely collapsed. In its place now a faux villain at least fifty times Piko’s height - is that a good comparison? It was taller than the five-six story buildings surrounding it.

It also had no merit whatsoever. This one, seemingly unavoidable, faux villain was worth a total of 0 points. Thus, those who didn’t stop to stare were running from it; after all, it was a one minute run from a giant robot. What was the point risking your life for no points?

That’s when he heard an encouraging cheer.

Looking over he saw fucko-redhead and his birdbrain friend - whose arms were now arms, and his legs now very large bird-like legs - one was smiling and offering encouragement, and the other was looking up at the thing as if considering if it was worth the challenge. A brief moment passed. There was no reason to do this, and yet? Birdbrains arms once again turned into wings - recognizable as hummingbird wings - and he lifted up his redhead friend with talons befitting of an eagle. Was that not painful? Was he used to it? Either way, once he was placed onto a building where Piko lost sight of him, it was only a matter of seconds before the worthless faux villain stopped completely, its last step shaking Piko off his feet.

He had been so focused on watching redhead fucko and birdbrain that he hadn’t realized how close this thing had gotten.

He only just barely managed to scramble out of the way before it started breaking itself down.

 

_ “Times up.”  _ The monotone announcement said, and everyone stopped.

 

A nurse came out into the area to heal wounds, and that was the end of the entrance exam.

-

 

Looking up at the board, he tried to find his own name to see where he placed. Only to be interrupted with a shriek. He cringed at the sound, and looked over to where it had come from. Birdbrain. “Fu! One hundred and seven points!” He seemed thrilled over redheads achievements, what about his own? He looked back up to the board, and just as Birdbrain had said, this guy - Fukase, presumably - had just that many points. Goddamn.

Piko found himself at fourth place with 56 points, and made a mental note to congratulate Yohio for getting second, and Yuuma for third. 

  
Speak of the devil, Yohio came over and picked Piko up from behind. “Congrats, m’dude! You got fourth!” His voice was much, much too loud for comfort. It embarrassed Piko to no end as eyes were drawn to see Yohio setting him down with his loud congratulation. Piko, face red and having to reach a little bit, gave Yohio a playful punch to the arm. 

“You too, but be a liiittle” He gestured with his hand to tone down the volume, “quieter, please?”

 

While Yohio brought the volume of his voice down to a volume that didn’t draw the attention of everyone surrounding them, Piko couldn’t help but tune out of his over-excited talking about how he managed to get four faux villains down at one time as he overheard Mcbirdbrain complaining to Fukase, and tuned into that instead. “It’s unfair that he got more points than me! I don’t like him at all, he deserved lower than fourth pl-” Oh, Piko was disappointed to figure out that, evidently, Birdbrain had paid enough attention to Yohio’s brief shouting to find out who Piko was, making the seemingly logical choice, he stopped listening in on the complaints about him, he didn’t want to hear it. He supposed he would find much more enjoyment in hearing about Yohio’s adventures and accomplishments in the entrance exam, especially over a bird who seemed to have some grudge about Piko for a reason that Piko couldn’t figure out.

 

Piko’s phone buzzed, and Yohio shushed himself to give Piko time to check the text he received.

**  
****Flower:** _I’m gonna hang out with a couple friends instead of going straight home, so you’ll have to go home by yourself. K?_

 

Piko sighed, tapping a reply away at his screen.  _ ‘ok! don’t b too long or else mom will get worried lol’ _ He hadn’t noticed that Yohio was peeking while he responded.  Startled, Piko flinched when Yohio started talking again.

“I could walk you home!” He offered.

“Hey! Don’t look at my screen-” He made the exaggerated move of turning his back to Yohio completely, cupping his phone in a no peeking position. The screen was off by now, but it was for the joke.

Yohio played along with the joke by bending down to put his head on Piko’s shoulder, trying to find some way to  peek at the screen. When he succeeded, Piko would move again, and Yohio would find a new way. This went on for a few solid minutes before Yohio finally brought up his offer again.

“Really, though! I’d be happy to walk you home.”

“Hmmmm….” Piko pretended to think, “You’re awfully nosy, I’m not sure if I want a stalker finding my house…” He was joking, of course. Yohio had been to his house plenty of times.

“Oh, but I already know where it is!” Yohio stepped behind Piko, “I’ve been in your bedroom, I’ve seen everything. Followed you home on multiple occasions.” He continued saying silly, creep-like things until he couldn’t hold the straight face anymore. Once he started laughing, Piko followed.

 

It was eventually agreed that Yohio could walk Piko home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, Yohio is just Yohio instead of Yohioloid because they aren't vocaloids in this au and the name felt a little awkward for an actual human to be named that? I'll probably make his last name loid or something and he'll still be yohio loid but that sounds gross so it'll be avoided.


End file.
